You're Such An Ass
by ShyFangirl
Summary: Jily. Fluff. One-shot. A jealous Lily and an amused James.


**A/N:** Hey, so I'm back in the swing of writing again! This was requested on tumblr so here we go.

 **Summary:** Lily spots her boyfriend, James Potter, flirting with a Hufflepuff in the library. She's instantly jealous and James finds it adorable.

* * *

Lily's eyes narrowed on James, who was meant to be meeting her at their table by now, and the blonde girl opposite him. She flicked her hair, flashed a smile and played with her Hufflepuff tie nervously. Any minute now her hand would accidentally brush his arm; Lily could sense it. With one last giggle, the girl left. Lily cast her eyes down and tried to focus on studying. James strolled over to their table, while she felt the anger flare up inside of her. Her face was as red as her hair when she saw that James was smiling. Did he enjoy it when girls flirted with him? Did he get that attention all the time still? Did he flirt back?

"Hey," James said, sliding into the seat next to her. "Transfiguration essay?" He nodded down at the parchment where Lily's quill paused on. She couldn't concentrate with him there right now. Not when she was trying not to be angry over something so small.

"Yes."

She hadn't meant for it to slip out so tersely, but she couldn't help it. That girl was all over him and he let her. Did he even realise she was flirting with him? Lily refused to believe she'd fallen for someone that clueless.

James raised an eyebrow at her, trying to catch her eye. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She huffed. "Really. I just need to finish this. It's due tomorrow." She smiled back at James. His eyes searched her green ones, swimming with suspicion, before resolving to leave her alone.

Sighing, he pulled away from her. "Fine, I'll leave it." He raked a hand through his messy black hair, "for now."

Lily didn't finish her essay until that evening. She couldn't think of all the dangers of anamagi transition when her mind was filled with images of James and the Hufflepuff from earlier.

"You're back, finally," James grinned when Lily traipsed into the Gryffindor common room, narrowly dodging curfew. She was exhausted. Lily was too tired to deal with her feelings right then but she also needed James in that moment. All she wanted to do was lie in bed with her boyfriend. Just sleep in the comfort of James's arms until morning. It had been a tough week; there was so much work she needed to get done and it kept building with every class. Without a word she lunged at him. Lily wrapped her arms around his waste in a heartbeat. Almost knocking the wind out of him. She nuzzled her face into his chest.

He reacted immediately, after an initial reaction of "oof", sliding his hands up and down her back soothingly, grinning and kissing her forehead. "Tired?"

She breathed in his scent deeply, peering up at him to be greeted by his goofy grin. "It's been a long day."

A pause filled the air. James combed her hair behind her ear. "Do you want to tell me what was wrong earlier?"

Lily tensed. The blonde. The flirting.

"Well, you see... I was just..." She blushed profusely remembering how jealous she was. Still is. She felt pathetic now that she was in his arms. It was difficult to be angry at someone when you were busy mauling them in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

With a sigh, he lifter her chin, with his thumb, so her eyes met his. "You know, Red, this jealousy issue really is cute... adorable, even, but completely unnecessary."

She gaped at him, flushing crimson. "I was not-"

"Face it, Red, you're dating the most wanted boy at Hogwarts. Everyone wants a piece of this sweet hunk."

"Hunk? Really? I cannot believe you right now." She shoved at his chest, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. The idiot. "Stop being such an ass!"

James chuckled as he pulled her back to his chest. "Baby, you know I wasn't flirting with her."

Lily only grumbled a "sure" in response, a little pre-occupied in trying to ignore how his breath tickled her neck.

"I'm serious Lils, we weren't doing anything. She asked a question about Arithmancy. She needed help with her homework. I helped. That's it."

Lily ran her hands along his, clasped together on her stomach. With a smile, she leaned against him gently. "I guess..."

"Red, I'm all yours. You should know that by now," James kissed her cheek. His lips softly grazed her neck and earlobe, while Lily felt her jealous rage dissolve inside of her.

She sighed. Turning her head, she flashed him a grin, while he smirked, his eyes bright behind his glasses. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Softly, Lily moved her own lips against his, their positions twisting so they faced each other. Their hands explored each other's hair while the kiss deepened.

When Lily (reluctantly) pulled away, she peered up at James's flushed, excited face. His grin crawled across his face. She bit her lip before letting herself smile back just as brightly. She really did love this idiot. Eye dilated and her heart racing, Lily rested her head on his shoulder, while both of them waited for their breath to steady itself.

"You know, if you ever want to get jealous again... just for a kiss like that, I'd be down."

"You're such an ass."


End file.
